


Just Dinner

by aureate_avena79



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate_avena79/pseuds/aureate_avena79
Summary: Jimmy decides not to let Alice just walk away





	Just Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a writer of any kind, but was shocked and disappointed to find out there was no Jimmy/Alice fix-it at all, and so wanted to write this (more for myself than for anyone else).

“Maybe doing what you do it’s better to be alone. Especially here where everyone’s connected. That's how you really feel, isn't it? Its not about the past, its about now. You need to be apart from the rest of us. Just admit it, Jimmy, because it’s your choice.”

Alice’s eyes are welling up, her voice breaking. Looking at her, Jimmy knows what he wants. If only he was better with words, he might be able to express it to her.

“Come over tomorrow night, I’ll cook you dinner,” he tries. There’s a long pause as Alice brings her hand up to caress his face. For a second he allows himself to hope, but the bittersweet expression on her face doesn’t let it last long. 

“I don’t think thats a good idea.” He watches her turn and begin to walk away, an overwhelming sadness rising in his chest. He’s lost someone before, and he's more than aware of how much it hurts. And he knows absolutely that he doesn’t want to experience that again, not without doing everything he can to prevent it.

“Alice, wait,” he shouts above the roar of the sea. She pauses in her tracks, slowly turning to face him once again, the tears now streaming down her face. He steps towards her, and before he can begin to overthink, starts speaking. 

“What has happened is terrible, I'm not gonna argue with that. But don’t let it define your future — our future. I’m sorry for thinking what I thought, but I had to ask the question, and I never believed it was true.” Alice stands, arms folded, looking unconvinced. But she was listening nonetheless, so Jimmy persists. 

“After Fran, I never thought I’d feel this way about a person again. But you, Alice, you’ve shown me not just that I can, but that I want to. And I see now why I’ve waited so long — for you. And who knows, maybe this won’t work, but maybe it will. We’ve both been through so much, we deserve another shot at happiness. Might as well give it a fair go.” He trails off, him composure weakening. He watches as Alice turns her gaze away and follows it across the sea, towards the horizon. How different this felt to the last time they stood here, admiring this view together. 

Jimmy soon senses Alice’s eyes back on him, and tries to prepare himself for her response. He’d never noticed how deep her grey eyes could look, reflecting the sea. 

“What were you saying about dinner?” Alice smiles weakly, eliciting a sigh of relief from Jimmy.

“How’s seven o’clock tomorrow?” he replies.

“Perfect.” Alice takes a step towards him. “Though Jimmy, this isn’t me making any promises. Just dinner, and we’ll see where we go from there.”

“Of course,” he agrees, before slowly wrapping his arms around her, which she swiftly reciprocates. And standing there, with the sea crashing around him, and Alice in his arms, Jimmy feels more at peace than he can remember feeling in a long time. 


End file.
